Episode 8826 (27th January 2016)
Plot Ken reminds Audrey of their drink later. She's embarrassed and makes out she’s too busy when he wonders if he's offended her. DS Grant pays Carla a visit and tells her they’ve arrested Jamie who's admitted to the robbery. Kylie spends her time looking online for swimming gear for Max. Dev is annoyed as Mary is late to join him on a trip to Yorkshire for Asha's cross-country race. Erica advises him to cut her some slack and he decides to go without her. Ken asks Gail if there is anything wrong with Audrey. She agrees to do some digging for him. Mary tells Erica she won't follow Dev but have some time by herself. Gail goes into the salon and sees that her mother's on edge. She demands to know what's wrong. Brendan turns up and Mary drags him into No.7. Rita meets Jenny in a park. Jenny assures her that she’s got her life back on track and asks her if she can possibly forgive her but when Rita isn't immediately forthcoming, Jenny flees upset and in her haste drops her purse. Audrey assures Gail that nothing is wrong and Ken is imagining things. Having found Jenny’s address in the purse, Rita tracks her down to a squalid bedsit. Steph visits Carla in hospital and apologises for Jamie’s actions. She tells her she's not responsible for what happened. At the close of the working day, Audrey suffers a headache. Jenny admits to Rita that she's just working on getting through from one day to the next and wants to say sorry more than anything to Kevin and Sophie. Rita warns her against that action as Sophie especially won't accept it. Dev and the children return early and find Mary and Brendan cavorting on the sofa in a state of undress. Audrey tidies round when suddenly she suffers chest pains and collapses. Ken notices the open door to the salon and, investigating, finds her collapsed and crying on the sofa, afraid of dying alone. He rings for both an ambulance and Gail. Brendan leaves and Dev is angry with Mary. Waiting for the ambulance, Audrey confesses to Ken that she loves him and has done for months. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *DS Grant - Orlessa Altass *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Carla's room *Unknown park *Bedsit - Exterior and Jenny's flat Notes *First appearance of Jenny Bradley since 15th June 2015. *The scenes in the park were recorded in Alexandra Park in Moss Side, Manchester. *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Zarene Dallas as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken is stunned when Audrey collapses in the salon; Norris warns Mary that Brendan is not a nice person and he's worried about her; Rita meets up with Jenny; and the police tell Carla they have arrested Jamie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,910,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes